Me, a shinigami!
by Ikikaze Kenseki
Summary: First fic! this is the way Ikikaze Kenseki got to be a shinigami from the moment of death all the way to...I didn't think of that yet :P
1. Awakening

Me, a shinigami?!

Story by Ikikaze Kenseki

Chappy (love using this term) 1 - Awakening

So here I am, looking down on my body as the people on the sidewalks try to comprehend what it is to be seen between their eyes.

There was not a word I could say, I only let out a very low grumble. Then the my brain processed the information, and the shock hit me.

I was dead.

„_Recap"_

My name : Ikikaze Kenseki (translation at the bottom)

Age : 19 years (not my real age, I am actually 5 years younger, older sounded more fitting for this story)

Ocupation : student, the best of my class (same applies in real life, but I'm not bragging about that)

Cause of death : being ran over by a, er, well when you die you can't see what kills you, damn life flashing through your eyes. All I could hear was a long „HONK" coming towards me.

„_End Recap"_

After a few minuts of silence, I managed to regain a bit of my composure so I started talking to myself, thinking that, if I was a ghost or whatever I was no one would hear me.

„Okay so, now I am dead, what the hell do I do? Shouldn't there be some kind of white light and transporting to heaven or something like that? And what the hell is with this weird ultra-super-extra-uber (I use a lot of adjectives like that even in real life :D ) chain-thingy that is atached to my chest?"

I was already going nervous and starting to have weird thoughts like ‚will I have to haunt people if I stay here, if so, who would be my first ... BINGO... motheeeeeer here I come'. Shook that thought right out of my head, my mom would be the very last person I would like to worry about this, altough I can't imagine the way she would react when she would hear about it. That thought gave me the chills. Anyway I wouldn't be there to see her reaction because that would sadden me to so I didn't want it.

Thinking that there would be no reason for me to stay right next to my body anymore I tried to turn around when I actually realised I was floating*. Well that was kinda nice so I tried to move my body as I would be swimming, having no darn idea how to move through air and dropped myself to the ground, well at least I could walk.

Having nothing to do, I ran over to a man as I wanted to see if I could touch him. That wasn't the case as my hand went straight through his stomach, him not even noticing I was there.

„Well at least now thats one less curiosity of mine of what ghosts can do"

I started walking down the street, constantly tripping over my chain, darn thing was pretty heavy to carry around, especially since it was soooo long.

Out of nothingness, a man appeared. I backed up a few meters, staring at him. He was wearing a black kimono with a sword on his left side. And he had a.... afro haircut. What was this guy? a mixture of the 80's and the Edo period.

„Oh heya kid, I was looking for you" he said in a nice and calm voice.

„You talking to me mister? I mean, can you see me? I'm a ghost, I thought people couldn't see ghosts"

„Is there anyone here other than you?" Looking around I noticed that the street was empty „Yes I am talking to you, and I can see you, I am a shinigami"

„You are a what? I thought shinigami were myths, anyway, what do you want with me shinigami-san?"

„You look different than the others, do you want to go someplace better than this?"

I had no idea of the meaning of different or the better place he was talking about. From around 13 years I could see ghosts and some other, weird monsters who had the same particularity, a hole in their chest, right where the heart should be. I had a weird feeling that I would have to take up his offer, better or not. „I guess so, I am done here, I think."

„Very well, be prepared, I sense a somewhat bright future for you" I didn't really understand what he was saying, but then he unsheathed his sword.

„Oi, shinigami-san what the hell are ya trying to do to me? Decapitate me? Even after I'M ALREADY DEAD?!"

„Calm down and quit your yapping. I'm telling ya, you're really gonna like this, and don't worry, I won't hurt you"

He changed his katana's position in his hand and moved its hilt untill it touched my forehead. Then something strange happened: I felt some kind of warm energy and a strange light come down on me and lifting me upwards. I couldn't stop myself from falling into a deep sleep, it was just.. way to comfortable not to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Days later**

When I finally managed to crack open my eyes, I found myself, surprisingly, sleeping in a futon with a weird man staring from above me straight into my eyes. As he saw me trying to wake up he whispered a strangely friendly „Heya".

I jumped from my bed and pinned myself against the wall of the room „GAH WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STARING INTO ME WHILE I AM TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF MYSELF!?"

The started laughing „ Shiba Ganju is my name, and you are?"

„Ikikaze Kenseki, this is not a nice introduction so its pretty hard to say pleased to meet you, don't you think? By the way, how did I get here? And more important, WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" I asked coming to a hold of my senses.

„Whoa, chill down kid, don't forget, you are in my house, so... I am the one who asks questions here."

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

„Okay so now that we got that settled, question number one, do you remember anything of your death or of your living life"

„Of course I do, I remember everything, from around 5 years old, until I died" I responded with a rather perplexed look about the meaning of the question „Does this matter? Shouldn't I remember that?"

„Well that confirms me and sis's theory. Kid you have some potential, my advice is that you go to the shinigami academy to train" what was this Ganju guy talking about? shinigami academy? what was that? well, I'll sure take my time with my questions.

After a few more minutes and a LOT of questions. „ Well I think I am finally done with this, so, Ganju, what do you think I should do n-..." The door suddenly blew appart. In its place stood a woman with two very big „things" though they could be better described as monstruosities in the middle of her chest.

„Alright ya maggots enough questioning, time to go"She said in a demanding tone.

I was again pinned against the wall „ WHO THE HELL ARE YOU LADY? FIRST I WAKE UP WITH THIS GUY IN MY FACE AND NOW YOU?!"

„Shiba Kuukau is my name. I was worried thinking you guys might hold a gay party for as long as you two have been there" she responded in a mocking tone.

„Ikikaze Kenseki, and you must be Ganju's sister" I pointed my finger at the man lying at the floor who was now hugging a part-carbonized wooden door, god bless it wasn't me in its path.

„Look at it like this boy, you were found on my property so I got you into here and put that idiot to keep a look on you untill you are awake. I took you in because you seemed to have some potential judging by the mass of reiatsu you were exuding" I was wondering if this woman had multiple faces, she changed from demanding, to mocking, and now to something that looked like a strategist. „Ganju, come with me, I wanna talk to ya, you kid wait here."

„Hai" I said, and started looking at the door while I was listening to the sound of steps departing from the room.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_In the other room _

„Ok sis, now thats the story" Ganju said after finishing describing all that I told him.

„Good, what do you say? should I try giving one of those to him? to see if anything happens."

„Give it a try, nothing can go bad." And the two headed back for the room they left me in while Kuukaku picked something from a crate.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The brothers came back after a half an hour or so.

„Ok kid, before letting you go, there is one last thing I want to see about you" from her back she pulled a katana just like the one of the shinigami that did my konso or what was it called and she threw it at me.

„Gah whats with this? You don't usually throw weapons through rooms to people you don't know if they can use a sword." After that I started looking at it, and a weird thing happened, the sword changed shape. Its hilt was now bone color and looked worn out and on the end the sword had a skull shape. I looked amazed at what just happened before my eyes „Did I just do this?"

„Yes you did kid, that was a blank zanpakuto, the thing that just happened usually does only after years of practice, but you already did it: you infused it with a spirit. This totally proves what I thought about you." She smirked and gave me a thumbs-up. „Now head for the shinigami academy before I kick you out of my house, and don't forget yer sword"

I didn't need to hear those words twice before getting out of the darn house. Kuukaku gave me a map of Rukongai I think it was called with wich I could get to the academy with.

Staring from the front door of the house as I depart, Ganju has his head full of thoughts „I bet this kid is gonna be big, and when I say big I mean big, yo sis' did you feel his reiatsu? I think he could get right into the squads if he wouldn't have to go through the academy. Good luck Iki-kun."

„HEY I HEARD THAT!" I yelled in the distance.

The two brothers started chuckling.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_End of chapter one. I hope you liked it. I will post some more on this story and will be starting another one when this is complete. Though I think it will last awhile._

_Also some important info: This takes place like 40 years before the main story so, all the captains are there and everything is at its place but no Ichigo and so._

_Translation : Ikikaze - Dream wind_

_Kenseki - Sword barrier_

_To clarifiy it : Ikikaze is the family name and Kenseki is the given one._

_I'll be posting a link to my sword's sealed state some other time._

_Review if you liked the story and the way I write (although this is my first story that I write in english cuz I hate translators and writing in my language sucks). I need an impulse to get this thing going._


	2. A long road

Before starting to write this one chapter, I must say I am having some problems with the guy next door called Writer's Block. Every time that lightbulb appears over my head he's at my window shooting it down... Today I heard he was in a vacation, so here I am :D.

Moving on: chapter start.

Chappy 2 - A long road

So there I was, leaving the house of the very first two people I met in Soul Society, and now heading towards, where was I going again, ah yes the shinigami academy or whatever was it called

_Flashback, no really_

„So Ganju, whats this shinigami academy you keep talking about?"I asked the very weird looking man, now that I was starting to examine him, that was standing in front of me.

„Idiot, its the place where you train to become a shinigami, duh." He slapped me on the back of my head.

„What was that for?" I asked while holding my now shaking head.

„For acting like you don't have a mind of your own"

„Bastard" I muttered so that he couldn't hear me"So, why aren't you a shinigami?"

„Well, thats because, I didn't pass all the tests required to get in the academy, they kicked me out" with the saying of the last words he jumped at me and started a cry-and-hug to death motion.

„Gah, I can't breathe, get off me!"I struggled but he wouldn't let go.

_End Flashback, I'd better lose that one memory_

I still felt weird carying a sword on my side, Ganju explained me about the zanpakuto's and about the fact that some had spirits inside them, wich the shinigami must befriend and then subdue in order to achieve more power. He also told me something about learning my sword's name first.

I unsheathed my blade and started looking at it, it was so light, as a feather, wich was weird cuz I thought swords should have some weight on them. Well, what did I care, my sword was as unique as every other living being was. On closer examination of the blade itself, I noticed it had a weird reddish hue on it, only to be seen on close examination.

While walking, I was paying no darn attention to anything else other than my sword, since, that was the only thing that truly belonged to me in this world, in wich I was awake for only a few hours. Doing so, I managed to nice some kind of weird reflection in the blade of my katana wich was coming closer and closer towards me. In an instant I turned around to watch who the man was. He looked at me in disgrace.

„What do you think you are doing here on my land?"He asked while looking with raging eyes at me. Coming to look at him, this man wasn't so big after all, but he sure was imposing. He looked like he was in his mid 20's, but I couldn't judge by that, after all souls age very hard so I couldn't know his actual age.

Not wanting to get into trouble, as I wasn't such a good fighter, usually skipping my hakuda and kendo classes, preferring some other place to go and usually sleep the day off, I answered the man.

„I am heading for the shinigami academy to train, my name is Ikikaze Kenseki" I replied, sword in hand and, just in case, ready to run.

„Oh, the shinigami academy you say? You really gotta have some guts to go down there. Lets have a deal kid." He was moving his position.

„What's the deal?"I questioned the man while going alert with my senses.

„If you fight me and prove to me you got the power to defeat me, then I'll let you get past this place, otherwise, THIS IS WHERE YOUR GRAVE WILL BE DIGGED!" The last few words were said in a battlecry as he jumped towards me, with his sword out.

„Guess I have no chance then" I spat on the ground „Bring it on!"

With those words I put my sword up, trying to block his attack. Sparks started flying as our blades clashed. I could feel it, this guy was better than me. His sheer weight pressing down on me was enough to put some good pressure down. I jumped back, my breathing labored.

„Oh so thats the best you got kid? If thats all you can do, get ready to die, and remember, once you die as a ghost, there is no coming back." He said in a mocking tone.

„Bastard, do I look like I don't know that?" This time, I was the one who went at the other, attempting a diagonal slash down his torso. He blocked it while holding his katana with only one hand.

„Kid, I gotta say, you really suck, what the hell is it with that weird blade of yours if you can't even use it well. Do you think you will get into the academy in your current state?" He slashed at my right hand, making a deep cut across it.

„Gah, teme! I started attacking him relentlessly, this time using my left hand. He blocked every hit with ease.

„Thats a nice surprise kid, I never thought you could use both hands to weild your blade, but it won't make a difference, because you hit like a girl with both of your hands you fool!" He caught my blade in his own hand, slashing down on my chest.

I backed up. My feet started shaking and I knew that somehow I had to end this thing quick, otherwise, this would be the death of me, that thought sent shivers down my spine.

„Don't you dare space-out on me you idiot!"He was right in front of me, and it felt like every second from the moment that his blade pierced me, to the moment when it went through me felt like an eternity, I wished that I could end my pain.

I fell down on the ground, eyes empty.

**Somewhere else, not to far from the previous place**

„_Kenseki, can you hear me_?" I heard a voice that seemed like it would be very far away, although at the same time it felt like it was in my head.

„_Open your eyes_" Now I could hear it properly, it was a female voice, it sounded very close to hiss and had a fierce tone on it. I cracked my eyes open, only to see a place that looked like a normal city after an apocalypse, burning buildings, the sky was also red, there was a river next to me, or so I thought, since my vision was still blury. It seemed as red as the rest of the landscape.

I sluggishly sat up and then on my feet, I then inspected my body, it was clean, no wounds on it.

„ Where am I?" I spoke, seemingly to the air. Then I could hear wings flapping as she landed in front of me.

„_You are in your inner world Kenseki_" she replied

„And you are?"I replied, shocked due to the fact that this was how my inner world looked like.

„_And I am your zanpakuto's spirit_"she was looking at me. She looked like a succubus (you know the female version of them demons, girls with long hair, bat wings and a nice whip).

„_Look at me kid_" I turned my view from examining my surroundings to her."Do you wish to die?"

„No"

„_Do you hunger for power_?"

„I wish for more, to defeat all that threatens me"

„_Do you still want to fight_?"

„Yes"

„_Then call me and say my name..."_

**Meanwhile, back at the same spot where I was lying down**

As he was departing my body, the whole air seemed to be much heavier than it usually was. He turned around in shock.

„This cannot be happening" He was looking at myself as I was now on my feet, red reiatsu with a black glow (like Strawberry's but switch the colors between them) and my sword in hand. All my wounds were now fully healed, not a single drip of blood getting spilled from me.

„Any last words?"I said in a hiss just like my spirit

„Now boy, say my name" she whispered from inside my head

„Hoyou, Kurai Jouyaku" with the same hissing tone I released my zanpakutou. It seemed to get all cracked before a huge burst of reiatsu shoot out of it. Now instead of my bone colored hilt in my hand was a green colored one with a skull on its guard and the blade exiting from the skull's mouth.

„Do you see this?" I asked the man that now cowered in fear before me „ Do you wanna see what it does? Just watch me" I stabbed the blade in the ground as I roared my zanpakutou's ability „CHIKASUI"

Suddenly the ground went red, like a small trail of blood going towards the man that was now lying on the ground, cowered in fear. The trail of blood went all the way below him and then, out of the ground, a spike redder than my blade erupted, penetrating the now helpless man.

„This should teach you not to mess with me anymore, although I must admit that was a close call" I said to myself as I now went away from the man. Only now did I actually notice how darn heavy this one blade was, It was like ten times heavier than my normal one.

„Oi blade, how do I get you back to your normal shape??? Shouldn't there be some magic words or something?"

„_You idiot just think of how I looked before!"_ I felt a imaginary slap on face. Dang my sword's spirit slapped hard.

„Uh oh, okay, whatever you say" And so I closed my eyes and started concentrating on the sword, and suddenly I felt it become lighter. Opening my eyes I noticed that my bone shaped hilt was back in its place. Gladly I sheathed my sword, pulled out the map and went in the direction of the academy.

**At the Shiba house**

„Sis did you feel it? was that Ikikaze-kun" Ganju was amazed of what he felt.

„Guess so, I think he met our little friend on the road and was pushed to his limits" Kuukaku replied.

„What do you think happened?"

„Probably he released his blade" She started distancing" I wonder how it looks like"

„Yeah me too, maybe he will make us a visit when he is done with the academy"

„I hope so"

**Back to me**

I was at the doors of the academy. A guard came to me.

„What's your name kid and what are ya doing here?" He asked in a strict voice.

„My name is Ikikaze Kenseki and I have came here to the academy to become a shinigami"

„Where you the one responsible of the reiatsu outburst that was felt from that way" He pointed a finger at the direction I was coming from

„I guess so, it was because my blade told me her name"

„Hmph" after a short pause „Come on, I'll take you to the headmaster of the academy"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chappy end, review if you liked it.

I am sorry if this sounded too early for me to get shikai but I couldn't rezist myself.

Sword pics next chappy, also I am starting to draw a manga with a friend of mine, will keep you informed.

Some info on my zanpakuto - the release command „Hoyou" means „Embrace" while the name „Kurai Jouyaku" means „Dark Pact"

The ability „Chikasui" is the first one (two more to come) and it means blood spike.

Cheerios! Till next time


End file.
